Ai
by HanRiver
Summary: Chap 2 update!/ Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya harus terjebak di dalam situasi yang tidak diinginkannya, situasi yang membuat hidupnya berubah, situasi yang membuatnya terancam putus dengan pacarnya, situasi itu.../"...untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Sakura."/"Lalu, siapakah yang sebenarnya merupakan orang ketiga?"/Warning inside/For kak Laura's Birthday :3/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Drrttt … Drrtt …

"-hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Uchiha Sasuke menempelkan ponsel berwarna biru tuanya di telinganya seraya menyetir. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang stir. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan tenang,

"Di dekat stasiun. Aku mengantar Ino pulang." Ino, wanita yang disebut tadi menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Wanita itu memilih diam saat Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah agak kesal, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mematikan telponnya dan mulai kembali menyetir menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa?" Suara Ino tampak tenggelam dengan suara kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya, namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengar pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Ibuku. Dia memintaku pulang sekarang," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ino memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi dan lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela mobil. Sasuke melirik gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga bulan tersebut , namun kepalanya kembali ia tolehkan ke depan. Ia menepikan mobilnya saat telah sampai di depan rumah Ino. "Sudah sampai," ucapnya. Ino menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu.

"Hum. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia terus memandang punggung wanita di depannya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Setelah yakin Ino telah memasuki rumahnya, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! _Okaeri~_" Sasuke memandang ibunya yang menampilkan senyum girang, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada ibunya. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke ruang tamu, kali ini _onyx_-nya dapat melihat tiga orang asing yang duduk di sofa rumahnya. Seorang pria berjas, dan dua orang wanita di sebelah kiri dan kananya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sampai Mikoto menepuk pundaknya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke," perintah ibunya dengan senyum serius. Sasuke duduk di samping ayahnya, berhadapan dengan gadis berambut pink di depannya, Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat gadis rapuh di depannya. Gadis yang ada di depannya kini sungguh kurus, lemah, tak ada tanda kehidupan, dan sebagainya. "Ah, ini keluarga Haruno. Ini Mebuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, dan…" Tatapan Mikoto beralih pada gadis di samping Kizashi, Mikoto tersenyum manis dan kemudian berkata dengan riang, "-Sakura Haruno." Sasuke sedikit merinding saat mendengar nama gadis di depannya. Sungguh gadis di depannya sama sekali tak mirip dengan namanya. Ketika mendengar nama 'Sakura', pasti orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis periang yang selalu menebarkan senyuman, namun Sakura di depannya hanyalah gadis suram yang bahkan tak mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke." Haruno Mebuki tersenyum lembut Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman kikuk dari pemuda itu. "Baiklah, kami langsung saja ke intinya." Tatapan Mebuki yang tadinya riang berubah menjadi serius. "Kedatangan kami ke sini…"

"…untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Sakura."

Dan Sasuke merasa, bahwa waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

.

**Ai**

**.**

**SasuxSaku**

**.**

**Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**For kak Laura Pyordova's a.k.a Biiancast Rodith birthday :3**

**.**

**Out of Chara, Bad Diction, Typo(s), and etc.**

**.**

**DLDR **

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

.

.

.

"P-perjodohan?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya dan hendak protes, namun Uchiha Mikoto berpura-pura cuek dan melanjutkan perkataan Mebuki dengan santai.

"Ya, kau dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Kau tak boleh menolak," ucap Mikoto dengan menekankan kata 'tak boleh menolak'.

"Tapi Ibu, kau tahu aku-"

"Yah, aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar. Tapi perjodohan ini mutlak, putuskan Ino dan bertunanganlah dengan Sakura. Jika kau menolak, maka kau dirocet dari pewaris keluarga Uchiha," ancam Mikoto. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan pemikiran ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menjodohkannya dengan gadis asing yang baru ia temui tersebut. Dan … apa-apaan ancaman itu? Mana mungkin-

"Ibu serius." Mikoto berkata seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran anaknya. Sasuke sekali lagi mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya, pemuda tersebut menatap ayahnya, hendak meminta pertolongan pada ayahnya, namun sang ayah hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Turuti perintah ibumu'. Sasuke akhirnya menatap gadis yang dijodohkannya itu dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap pemuda berambut raven tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ditatap seperti itu, membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Gara-gara gadis bodoh itu, ia harus terjebak di dalam situasi membingungkan ini. Gara-gara gadis itu, ia terancam putus dengan Ino. Gara-gara gadis itu, ia terancam dicoret dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan gara-gara gadis itu, kehidupannya mulai berubah.

.

.

.

"Hey bodoh." Sasuke mendecih pelan seraya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sebal. Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat adiknya, ia tahu bagaimana suasana hati Sasuke. Ia telah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama Sasuke, dan telah mengetahui sifat adiknya itu jika moodnya sedang kacau. Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tetap menampilkan raut wajah sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal." Sasuke tak memedulikan Itachi yang mengoceh di sampingnya, pandangannya tetap fokus pada laptopnya. "Cobalah menerima kenyataan, lagipula Sakura itu cantik." Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan keras, sehingga membuat suara yang cukup mengejutkan. Sasuke memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak rela memutuskan Ino demi gadis seperti Sakura." Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey, itu kelewatan," ucap Itachi dengan nada menegur. Namun Sasuke tak memedulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kau lihat Sakura? Dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia pucat, kurus, dan suram, sangat berbeda dengan Ino yang penuh keceriaan." Itachi mendengus menahan tawa, perkataan Sasuke memang benar. Kali ini pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu tak dapat menyangkal perkataan adiknya, namun tetap saja, Sasuke kelewatan.

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa seorang gadis tak bisa dinilai melalui penampilan luarnya saja." Itachi tersenyum, Sasuke tetap dengan wajah sebalnya. "Aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran." Itachi berkata seraya berdiri dari ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, kemudian berkata dengan lantang,

"Jangan bermimpi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke kembali menyalakan laptopnya, dan sepertinya Itachi juga sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Karena bosan, Sasuke akhirnya membuka jejaring sosial _facebook_, berharap dengan bermain _facebook_, dapat mengatasi rasa sebalnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengetikkan _e-mail_ beserta kata sandinya. Berbagai pemberitahuan memenuhi akunnya, ia memang telah lama tak membuka akunnya. Namun Sasuke tak membaca pemberitahuan tersebut, ia hanya melihat-lihat berandanya dan menemukan status teman-temannya. Status Naruto, sahabatnya cukup menghiburnya. Namun lelaki tersebut lama-kelamaan mengerutkan keningnya, ia sudah bertahun-tahun memakai _facebook_ namun ia tak pernah menulis status seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang menuangkan perasaannya lewat status _facebook_, namun … sekali-kali boleh 'kan?

Dengan ragu, ia mulai mengetikkan kata di kolom 'Apa yang anda pikirkan?'. Setelah mengetik, ia kemudian mengklik kotak 'bagikan'. Setelah beberapa saat, status pertama sang Uchiha tersebut mulai muncul di berandanya sendiri. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya statusnya sama sekali tak menarik. Namun ia heran dengan pemberitahuan 'Xxxx dan 8 lainnya menyukai status anda', ada saja orang yang menyukai status seperti itu. Baru saja ia ingin _logout_, namun suatu pemberitahuan membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Cherry mengomentari status anda." Sasuke membaca pemberitahuan tersebut dan kemudian membukanya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Cih.**

**2 menit yang lalu**

**Xxxx and 8 lainnya menyukai ini.**

**1 komentar**

**Cherry**

**Ada apa? **

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat komentar nama asing tersebut. Ia kemudian mengetikkan 'Tidak ada apa-apa' pada kolom komentar. Ia kembali menunggu pemberitahuan, namun sepertinya pengguna bernama 'Cherry' tersebut tak akan mengomentari statusnya lagi. Ia hendak mengklik pilihan _logout _lagi, namun satu pesan kembali mencegatnya. Ia membaca pesan tersebut.

**Cherry : Salam kenal :D**

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya, ia sebenarnya tak ingin membalasnya, namun sepertinya tangannya bergerak sendiri di papan _keyboard _laptopnya.

**Uchiha Sasuke :** **Hn. Salam kenal.**

**Cherry : Boleh kupanggil Sasuke saja?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Hn.**

**Cherry : Hihi … kau dingin.**

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan sifatnya tersebut. Baru saja hendak membalasnya, namun ibu Sasuke memanggilnya dari bawah. Emosi Sasuke kembali naik saat mendengar panggilan ibunya. Dengan langkah berat, ia akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Keluarga Haruno itu masih ada di rumahnya, dan kenyataan itu lah yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Apalagi saat melihat wanita yang dijodohkannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Kami mau pamit pulang," ucap Mebuki dengan ramah. Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin merespon dan sangat ingin berkata 'Pulang saja! Jangan kembali lagi!', namun ia sungguh tak sopan jika mengatakan hal seperti itu, apalagi di depan pelototan mata ibunya. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Suaranya tak berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lemah.

"Sasuke, ayo antar Sakura ke kamar mandi." Sasuke nampak hendak protes, namun ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi. Setelah Sakura selesai dengan 'urusannya' di kamar mandi, Sakura mencuci tangannya di westafel, Sasuke memerhatikan gerak-geriknya wanita itu.

"Batalkan." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang membelakanginya melalui cermin westafel, wanita itu dapat melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Batalkan perjodohan bodoh ini," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang sedang ia cuci. Merasa tak diperhatikan, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dan memutar badan mungil di depannya dengan agak kasar.

"Dengarkan orang jika berbicara!" Sakura menunduk. Sasuke semakin kesal. "Hey-"

"Tidak…" lirih Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tertegun. "Aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Ini permintaan ibuku." Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mendapat pandangan menantang dari Sakura. Manik virdian yang selalu memancarkan kekosongan tersebut mulai memancarkan pandangan menantang.

"Kita baru bertemu, kita tak saling mencintai. Aku yakin kita tak akan bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sinis. "Aku tak pernah bermimpi akan dijodohkan dengan gadis sepertimu. Pacarku jauh lebih cantik darimu." Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian membalas,

"Aku juga tidak pernah bermimpi akan dijodohkan dengan pria sepertimu." Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke, saat tepat berada di samping Sasuke, Sakura berbisik pelan, "namun aku tetap tak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Kau-" Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Cih, aku yakin aku tak akan mencintaimu."

"Tak apa." Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis di depannya ini? Sasuke akhirnya hanya terdiam saat punggung rapuh Sakura perlahan-lahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Gadis bodoh," gumam Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu membalikkan badannya.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia lupa mematikan facebooknya. Ia melihat percakapan singkatnya dengan pengguna bernama 'Cherry' tersebut, pengguna itu telah _offline_. Sasuke memutuskan untuk _offline_ juga, kepalanya sungguh pening, apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis bodoh tadi. Ia tak mengerti pemikiran gadis itu, bukankah seorang gadis pada umumnya menginginkan perasaan cinta dalam setiap hubungannya? Tapi kenapa gadis itu sungguh berbeda?

"Cih." Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya. Namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya kembali membuka matanya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sedang tidur?" Sasuke menggeleng kala menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sedang masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Ibu tahu kau kesal." Sasuke menatap ibunya sejenak.

"Perkataan Ibu sama dengan Itachi," tutur Sasuke. Sang ibu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan sikap ibu tadi. Ibu benar-benar tidak mau kau menolak perjodohan ini." Sasuke dengan refleks menoleh pada ibunya. "Tapi ancaman ibu serius."

"Kenapa kau menjodohkanku dengannya? Ibu tahu aku mencintai Ino. Ibu hanya akan menyiksaku." Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan serius, Sasuke juga balik menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang sama. Kedua _onyx_ tersebut saling memandang dengan tatapan serius, sampai Mikoto kembali berkata.

"Ibu yakin kau akan melupakan Ino dan bahagia bersama Sakura."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku meno-"

'_Aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ini permintaan ibuku…_'

Sasuke teringat perkataan Sakura, entah mengapa perkataan Sakura tersebut membuatnya memutuskan kalimat penolakan tadi. Kali ini Uchiha bungsu tersebut menatap ibunya dengan pandangan lebih serius. "Jawab aku dengan jujur, Ibu…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "apakah Sakura menderita sebuah penyakit berbahaya?"

Mikoto sedikit tersentak, kemudian wanita tersebut tersenyum maklum. "Memang sekali melihatnya, kita bisa menebaknya yah…" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksud perkataan ibunya? "Ibu juga sangat terkejut saat melihat kondisi fisik Sakura. Tubuhnya yang dulu sehat berubah menjadi serapuh ini…" lirih Mikoto. Sasuke hanya memandang ibunya dengan pandangan penasaran, walaupun ia sebenarnya tak peduli dengan Sakura, namun ia juga ingin mengetahui penyakit yang membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"Dia menderita penyakit kanker hati sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Meskipun sudah bisa menduga, namun Sasuke masih saja terkejut.

"Kanker hati? Dua tahun? Dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan kanker selama dua tahun?"

"Sakura mengikuti berbagai pengobatan secara teratur, sehigga sel kanker dalam dirinya tidak menyebar dengan cepat." Sasuke menunduk. Ia kini merasa kasihan dengan Sakura, namun tetap saja ia tak terima jika dijodohkan dengan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, ibu jahat." Mikoto memandang heran anaknya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. "Ibu tahu Sakura mempunyai penyakit berbahaya, dan ibu tetap mau menjodohkanku dengannya?!"

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Mikoto yang terkejut mendengar penuturan putranya. Ia tak menyangka putra yang selalu ia banggakan tersebut akan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti tadi.

"Apakah ibu tak memikirkan perasaanku? Bagaimana kalau…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, tampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi, namun dengan segenap keberanian, ia kembali berucap, "-bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, dan penyakitnya semakin memburuk?!" Mikoto tertegun, kemudian wanita itu menampilkan raut wajah sedih.

"Kalau itu terjadi … temukanlah jawabannya sendiri, Sasuke." Setelah berkata demikian, Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang bergentayangan di pikiran pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai minnaaa :3**

**Aku datang dengan fic baruku special untuk ulang tahun kak Lauraaa :3**

**Maaf kalo ficnya gak sesuai harapan kak T.T Udah telat, ancur lagi #nangisgulingguling**

**Sekali lagi, maaf telat ya kak :'D hehehe… **

**Bingung mau ucapin apa, yang jelas berbagai pertanyaan bakal saya terima :D**

**Wanna give me any feedback? :3**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana jika…"

**.**

**Ai**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**.**

**Angst, Romance.**

**.**

**SasuxSaku**

**.**

**Bad diction, typo(s), Out of chara, and etc. DLDR :D**

**.**

**For kak Laura Pyordova a.k.a Biiancast Rodith Birhtday :"3**

**.**

"-aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan penyakitnya semakin memburuk?!"

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pemuda tersebut melirik jam wekernya yang sudah berbunyi daritadi. Dengan gerakan malas, ia mematikan jam wekernya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang pening, kemarin banyak hal yang terjadi, yang membuat kepalanya pening akibat kebanyakan berpikir. Ingatan pemuda tersebut melayang-layang, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian kemarin. Perjodohan. Ia muak dengan kata-kata itu. Ia masih tak mengerti pemikiran orang tuanya dan pemikiran orang tua … ah, bahkan ia tak ingat nama gadis pucat tersebut.

Masa depannya sungguh berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari bayangannya. Ia berharap ia akan menikah dengan Ino, tapi sekarang apa? Perjodohan yang katanya mutlak itu merubah segala rencana-rencana yang Sasuke susun untuk masa depannya kelak. Lebih tepatnya, kedatangan gadis itulah yang menyebabkannya. Sasuke tak tahu siapa itu Sakura, ia bahkan tak mau tahu. Sungguh konyol jika ia harus menikah dengan gadis yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya, bukan?

Sasuke mendengus sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjangnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat satu pesan masuk. Ia membukanya dan tersenyum melihat isi pesan tersebut.

**I-n-o :**

**Ayo bangun! Dasar pemalas :p**

Sasuke mengetikkan balasan untuk pacarnya, tiba-tiba saja pening di kepalanya hilang entah ke mana. Ah, benar-benar hanya Ino lah yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Hanya Ino lah yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala masalah dan keresahannya. Hanya Ino lah yang mengerti dirinya. Namun … Sasuke masih bimbang, haruskah ia memberitahu Ino soal perjodohan ini? Tapi, apa tanggapan Ino nanti? Sasuke tahu Ino baik. Ino baik kepada siapa saja tanpa memandang apapun. Ino memang seorang model, Sasuke tahu bahwa kebanyakan model itu bersifat sombong, tapi Ino berbeda. Ino baik hati, dan Sasuke takut jika Ino mengetahui tetang perjodohan ini, Ino akan memutuskannya demi gadis pucat itu, apalagi jika Ino mengetahui bahwa gadis pucat itu adalah gadis berpenyakitan.

Lelah berpikir, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk masa depannya, dan lebih berharap bahwa perjodohan ini batal.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu? Aku sangat rindu padanya! Aku senang sekali ia telah kembali dari London. Astaga, aku sungguh senang! Aku ingin meledaaaak!" Sasuke tak memedulikan ocehan kekasihnya dan terus memandang ke depan. Merasa diacuhkan, membuat Ino menerucutkan bibirnya dan menampilkan raut wajah kesal. "Kau tak mendengarku yah? Huh!" Sasuke melirik Ino sejenak, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu. Sahabatmu pulang dari London, dan kau ingin meledak." Ino semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku benar-benar ingin meledak. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting aku sangat senang!" Sasuke memutar stir mobil untuk mengambil tempat parkir. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia dan Ino turun dan melangkah bersama menuju kelas mereka. Pandangan iri tentu saja menghiasi koridor saat pasangan tersebut lewat, namun Sasuke dan Ino tampak tak memedulikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita pisah di sini yah! Aku mau ke ruang guru, mungkin sahabatku sudah ada di sana," pamit Ino dan disambut anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sepeninggal Ino, Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah tenang. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia membuka situs _facebook_ lagi, ia begitu malas membuka pemberitahuannya. Rasanya _facebook_ masih membosankan di matanya. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah pesan mencegahnya untuk _logout_, ia membuka pesan tersebut dan ternyata dari orang bernama 'Cherry' lagi. Karena Sasuke merasa bosan dan kurang kerjaan, akhirnya Sasuke juga membalas obrolan gadis bernama 'Cherry' tersebut.

**Cherry : Hai :D**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Hn.**

**Cherry : Masih ingat aku? :D**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Tentu saja. **

**Cherry : Sedang apa?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Menunggu guru masuk.**

**Cherry : Souka~ :3**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Kau?**

**Cherry : Sedang mengurus sesuatu. Ah, maaf Uchiha-san, aku harus offline sekarang. Semoga kita bisa mengobrol di lain waktu :D**

Sasuke baru saja membalasnya, namun seekor rubah jadi-jadian berambut pirang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Teme!" Sebuah rangkulan telak dirasakan Sasuke oleh pemuda tadi, membuat Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe," perintahnya dingin. Naruto, pemuda tadi segera melepas pelukannya saat dirasakannya aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memutar bangku yang berada di depan Sasuke dan mendudukinya.

"Kudengar kau dijodohkan." Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Ayolah … ia baru saja melupakan hal itu, dan kali ini ia teringat lagi dengan hal yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu?

"Jangan membahasnya," tutur Sasuke tajam. Namun kali ini Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia balik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Itachi. Kenapa kau menolak?" Sasuke ingin tak menjawab, namun tatapan Naruto yang menuntut membuatnya membuka suara.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku sudah punya Ino." Sasuke mengambil pulpen dan merocet-rocet bukunya secara tak jelas. "Aku juga tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan wanita berpenyakitan." Naruto terdiam, memandangi tangan Sasuke yang sedang merocet-rocet buku bagian belakangnya. "Kau memang bodoh, namun aku yakin kau tahu apa itu kanker."

Naruto baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke, namun Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas mereka, membuat Naruto akhirnya mau tak mau menghentikan pembicaraan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Kakashi ketika memasuki kelas mereka. "Ia pindahan dari London, silahkan masuk, Haruno Sakura-_san_." Sasuke serta Naruto seketika terperanjat kaget saat mendengar nama Sakura. Namun yang paling kaget adalah Sasuke, entah mengapa perkataan Ino tadi pagi menghantui pikirannya. Ino. Murid pindahan. London. Sahabat. Sebuah pertanyaan melayang-layang di kepalanya, dan pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan adanya sms Ino pada Sasuke.

**I-n-o :**

**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**~ Sahabatku akan sekelas denganmu! Berkenalan lah dengannya!**

Ting … Ting…

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang memanggilnya dengan ceria dari arah kantin. Pemuda raven tersebut mendelik saat melihat Haruno Sakura duduk di depan Ino. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke, Ino menarik lengan pemuda tersebut dan menariknya sehingga tepat di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, ini pacarku. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ini sahabatku, Sakura. Bertemanlah dengan baik!" Ino tersenyum lebar, Sasuke menampilkan wajah kecut, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan datar.

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_, Uchiha Sasuke-_san._" Sakura sedikit membungkuk. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan aktingnya yang memuakkan –menurut Sasuke- itu. Tatapan gadis itu masih sama, masih kosong. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke benci tatapan itu. Ia akui bahwa ia memang selalu menampilkan tatapan datar. Namun gadis ini kosong. Kosong dan datar berbeda, bukan?

"Ino -_senpai_, boleh kami mewawancarimu?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap beberapa anggota klub Koran yang menghampiri mereka-atau tepatnya Ino. Ino tersenyum ramah pada para adik kelas mereka itu dan menghampiri mereka. Sepeninggal Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Hening melanda mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aktingmu bagus juga." Oke, ini adalah kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke. Pertama kalinya sang Uchiha tersebut membuka pembicaraan dengan seseorang. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pikir itu akting?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Itu bukan akting. Kita memang belum melakukan perkenalan seperti itu, Sa-su-ke." Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Sakura. Padahal kalimat tadi bermaksud untuk memuji gadis itu.

"Terserah. Tapi jangan sampai perjodohan kita diketahui oleh murid sekolah ini." Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apalagi Ino. Jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya." Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun, membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sekali benci, tetap benci. Dan sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan. Itulah pendapat Sasuke sekarang, terlebih pada rekan 'perjodohan'-nya itu.

.

.

.

**Cherry : Oh ya? Mereka menjodohkanmu?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Hn.**

**Cherry : Ternyata masih ada 'program' seperti itu di zaman ini. Lol**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Jangan tertawa, itu tidak lucu. Kau tak tahu rasanya dijodohkan.**

**Cherry : Oke, aku tak akan tertawa lagi. Lalu apa alasanmu menolak?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula, dia mempunyai penyakit mematikan. **

**Cherry : Jika dia tak berpenyakit, apa kau akan mencoba menerimanya?**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan aneh kala membaca pertanyaan gadis bernama 'Cherry' tersebut. Entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada gadis itu tentang perjodohannya. Yah, ia sekarang tak punya tempat untuk bercerita. Naruto dan Itachi akan membela Sakura jika Sasuke mengutarakan keluh kesahnya. Akhirnya Cherry yang menyapanya di obrolan lah yang menjadi tempat curhatnya. Toh, Cherry hanyalah teman dumay-nya, kemungkinan mereka bertemu sangat kecil mengingat Jepang yang sangat luas. Tapi sekarang ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan gadis dumay itu. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya tentang Sakura tanpa penyakitnya. Apakah Sakura tanpa penyakit itu merupakan gadis yang periang? Sasuke mencoba membayangkan wajah Sakura yang berseri, namun sangat sulit untuk membayangkannya. Jika ia membayangkan Sakura, hanya seorang gadis rapuh, pucat, kurus lah yang terlintas di benaknya.

**Uchiha Sasuke : Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku sudah punya pacar yang lebih cantik darinya.**

**Cherry : Oh ya? Berarti kau hanya mengukur perempuan dari wajahnya? Jujur aku sebagai sesama wanita tersinggung mendengarnya.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Maaf jika itu menyinggungmu. **

**Cherry : Tak apa. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bertanya. Menurutmu, bagaimana gadis bernama Sakura itu secara fisik?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Rapuh, pucat, kurus, tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup.**

**Cherry : Itu karena dia mempunyai penyakit. Jika ia tak punya, mungkin ia lebih cantik dari pacarmu itu.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Tapi dia punya. Aku tak suka tatapannya, dia seperti ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.**

**Cherry : Bukan kah bagus jika ia menghilang?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tak suka pada orang yang tak menghargai kehidupannya.**

**Cherry : Kenapa?**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan maut. Aku bersyukur bisa hidup.**

**Cherry : Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?**

Sasuke baru saja hendak membalasnya, namun tulisan 'Cherry is offline' mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol lagi di lain waktu-pikirnya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah terbilang cukup akrab dengan gadis bernama Cherry itu. Entah, namun ia pikir gadis itu menyenangkan dan mungkin dapat dijadikan tempat bersandar tentang masalah rumit yang sekarang dihadapinya. Yah, masalah ini sungguh rumit. Melibatkan perasaan, hidup, dan masa depannya.

.

.

.

Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!

"Bagus! Sedikit condongkan kepalamu."

JEPRET!

"Tegakkan pundakmu, Ino-_chan_."

Sasuke menatap Ino yang sedang melakuka pemotretan di depannya dengan pandangan bosan. Ia lelah menunggu. Biasanya ia sabar menanti Ino selesai, dan mengajaknya kencan setelah itu. Sekarang juga ia merencanakannya, namun-

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sih?"-wanita itu lagi-lagi mengacaukannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar, membuat Sasuke melototkan matanya-berharap bahwa pelototannya itu dapat membuat Sakura menghilang dari tempat itu. "Cih, dilihat dari segi manapun, kau tetaplah seorang pengacau." Sakura memalingkan tatapannya kepada Ino.

"Berharap menjadi sepertinya, heh?" desis Sasuke merendahkan. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Bagaimana pun kau berusaha, kau tak akan bisa menjadi Ino."

"Aku tak ingin menjadi dirinya." Suara lembut tersebut terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Karena jika kau ingin, kau harus buang jauh-jauh keinginanmu itu."

"Ino wanita yang lembek." Sasuke sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Apa dia bilang barusan? Telinga Sasuke memanas saat Sakura mengucapkan kelemahan Ino. "Dia baik kepada siapa saja, itu kelemahannya."

"Kau menghinanya?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Cukup. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar marah.

"Kau seraya berkata bahwa kau tak punya kelemahan. Kau-"

"Aku punya banyak kelemahan, aku sadar akan hal itu." Sesaat, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah sedih, pertama kalinya Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut di depannya. "Kelemahan yang bodoh…"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sakura!" Dari jauh, Ino menghampiri mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang. "Aku senang kalian datang!"

"Hm. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku ke pemotretanmu," ucap Sakura dengan suara khasnya.

"Hey, hey. Kenapa malah kau yang berterimakasih? Oh ya, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke warung sebelah! Mereka baru buka, aku mau mencicipinya!" Ino langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk keluar dari ruang pemotretan. Sampai di warung yang Ino maksud, Ino segera memesan makanan untuk porsi tiga orang.

"Hey, hey. Kalian tadi bicara apa? Aku memandangnya dari jauh, sepertinya pembicaraan kalian cukup asyik," ujar Ino dengan cengiran. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Apakah Ino buta? Pembicaraan tadi malahan sungguh tak asyik. "Hm. Baiklah kalau kalian tak mau membicarakannya. Hei, Sakura, kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat sekarang?" Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat Ino bertanya. Dengan senyum simpul, Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya flu biasa." Sasuke mendelik mendengar dusta yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu berbohong kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh ya? Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Kau juga sangat kurus sekarang." Ino memandang Sakura dengan wajah khawatir, namun sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng.

"Selera makanku menurun," elak Sakura lagi.

"Kau tak boleh begitu, kondisi tubuhmu itu sangat penting!" Sasuke seperti obat nyamuk sekarang. Ino bahkan mengacuhkannya dan lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Sakura, tentu saja membuatnya bosan dan kesal di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Sasuke mengernyit dan segera menyusul Sakura.

"Aku juga." Ino yang cengo hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk ringan. Di jalan menuju toilet, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Ino?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja padanya?" Sakura hanya terdiam dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Sakura tajam. Sasuke tersentak kemudian segera melepas cengkramannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Sasuke-_san_." Sakura berucap dengan nada dingin.

"Ck. Dasar keras kepala. Dilihat dari segi manapun, aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu." Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam. "Jika kau tak ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, maka aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya." Sakura tetap terdiam dengan wajah menunduk, membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tertutupi oleh _ponny_.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sakura tetap terdiam, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan membalas ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Sekarang aku tak membencimu, namun jika kau menggagalkan rencanaku, maka aku akan benar-benar membencimu. Kau mengerti?" Sakura tak menunjukkan gerak-gerik apapun. "Diam berarti iya." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di koridor yang sepi itu.

"Dasar bodoh…" Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura berlirih pelan. Sangat pelan, dan tak ada yang dapat mendengar lirihan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura, kau lama sekali." Sakura hanya memasang senyum saat Ino berucap padanya. Namun gadis itu mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf Ino, aku pulang duluan. Ibuku menelpon tadi," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi bersalah. Ino mendengus kecewa, namun kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, semoga kita bisa makan bersama lagi di lain waktu." Sakura membungkuk pelan untuk pamit sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino.

"_Ne_, akhirnya kita berdua saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke mendongak menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Ino menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku suka!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mendengar perjodohanmu dari Itachi -_nii_."

"Uhuk!" Sasuke tesedak minumannya saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia melirik Ino yang sedang berwajah serius sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi wanita itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun … _Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?" Wajah Ino berubah sendu. "Apakah kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Ino-"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak akan memutuskanku 'kan?"

"I-"

"Kau … akan memilihku 'kan? Katakan bahwa kau akan memilihku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tak berkutik, ia hanya mampu menatap sang kekasih yang menampilkan ekspresi menuntut padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Telat yah? Hoho, maaf yah minna :'D saya lagi ulangan soalnya #lhateruskenapaupdate**

**Dan gomen pendek yah :3 hehehe… #kicked**

**Makasih yah yang udah review :* Maaf gak bisa bales atu-atu :3 #sokimut**

**Oke, wanna give me any feedback? Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak :3 fufufu  
**

**Sign,**

**HanRiver**


End file.
